


So I heard you like Tokusatsu

by original_donuts



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Ren and Haruka become friends, also a bunch of shenanigans happens, rating this as T for swearing, thats it thats the entire fic, you can read this romantically or platonically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/original_donuts/pseuds/original_donuts
Summary: "Um...watcha got there, Ren-kun?"Ren held his drink up. "A smoothie," he answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.Rio looked behind Ren. “No, I think he was referring to...THAT.” He pointed towards the life-sized Star Five models that were being wheeled into their share house.-Ren learns that Haruka is a fan of tokusatsu.
Relationships: Nanahoshi Ren & Nijo Haruka, Nanahoshi Ren/Nijo Haruka
Comments: 13
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Toybox stream for confirming that the Nijos are rich. I mean I kinda knew but it was nice seeing it confirmed.

“Thank you very much!”

Haruka stepped out of the convenience store with a bag of snacks and began making his way towards Epsilon Phi’s share house.

Despite the nonchalant look on his face, Haruka was in a rather good mood—Kanata was out with his friends, Tadaomi had cram school, Shu…actually, Haruka didn’t know what he was up to. All he knew was that Reiji was dragged along with him, much to the drummer’s annoyance.

With everyone out, the share house was basically empty—which meant that Haruka could watch his recording of the latest Star Five episode in peace.

Eventually, Haruka reached the park. While he was trying to decide which snack to eat first, his thoughts were interrupted when he noticed a group of people some distance before him fooling around.

_ What’s that? _

Upon closer inspection, Haruka realized that the group was Argonavis—a band of first-year college students from Hakodate—acting out what he recognized was a scene from Star Five.

_ Hero roleplay? _

He stopped walking and silently observed them. From what he could tell, they were re-enacting the fight between Star Five and the Dark Demon Overlord Hell ☆ Kaiser. After a few minutes of “fighting”, a guy with blue hair (who Haruka recognized as the vocalist) shouted.

“Go! Chou Yume Muchuu Sentai Star Five! For the defense of our planet’s peace!”

An instrumental version of Star Five Yori Ai wo Komete began to play with the vocalist singing along to it.

“!” He started tapping along to the rhythm.  _ Not bad. _

Suddenly, the vocalist stopped singing, confusing everyone. Before Haruka could figure out what was happening, the older boy was slowly walking towards him.

“Um…could it be that you like tokusatsu?” he asked nervously.

Haruka became defensive. “Huh? What makes you-”

“Because you were tapping along to the rhythm earlier!”

“...”

With eyes sparkling at him, Haruka couldn’t bring himself to deny the older boy. “Well…,” he turned his head away, “Star Purple and such…,” he muttered.

“He’s so cool, right!!” the vocalist exclaimed. “He looks surly at first sight, but his calmness and-”

“By the way,” Haruka interrupted, “is it really fine for you to be here?” He tilted his head towards the band.

“Ah.”

The vocalist glanced at Haruka before turning to his friends. “Um…is it okay if I meet up with you guys later?”

They looked at one another before nodding. “Alright,” the short boy said. “But don’t stay out too late, Ren-kun!”

The vocalist (or Ren, as Haruka just learned) waved to his friends, who all waved back before turning around and leaving. “You sure it’s okay to leave them behind like that?”

“If they’re alright with it then it’s fine! Besides,” Ren rubbed the back of his neck, “this is my first time meeting another tokusatsu fan, so I want to talk with you!”

_ Talk? With me?  _ Haruka scoffed.  _ This guy must be an idiot. _

Haruka opened his mouth to tell Ren to get lost, but failed once he saw how excited the older boy looked. So, instead of turning him down, Haruka found himself doing something he never thought he would do.

“Do you...want to watch the latest Star Five episode with me?”

“Are you sure?” Ren asked, surprised by the offer.

“Y-yeah?”

Ren beamed. “Then what are we waiting for?” He tugged on Haruka’s sleeve. “Let’s go!”

* * *

“Mmm, that episode was amazing!” Ren praised while stretching.

Beside him, Haruka was eating a pint of cotton candy flavored ice cream. “Mhm,” he hummed in agreement.

They were sitting in front of the TV of Epsilon’s share house, surrounded by snacks that Haruka had bought. Although Haruka planned to watch the episode alone, he found that he didn’t mind the older vocalist’s presence since he wasn’t as annoying as the guitarist had thought.

As Ren went off on an excited rant about the episode, Haruka used this opportunity to quickly google Argonavis—not because he was interested in them, but because he didn’t feel like asking Ren what his full name was.

“-but the best part has to be when the enemies surround Star Red—blocking off all his exits—before he decided to jump out the building and onto his jet!”

“You must really like tokusatsu,” Haruka said as he put his phone away.

“Yeah! I love it as much as I love singing!”

“Hm.” Haruka ate a spoonful of ice cream. “What made you start singing in the first place?”

“When I was a child, my dad brought me to an outdoor live festival. I thought it was going to be boring, but,” Ren hugged a pillow, “it was anything but that. Before I knew it, my chest was caught and squeezed tight by a mysterious something.” He leaned into the couch. “I’m trying to find that something I felt.”

“Huh.” Haruka looked down at his half-eaten pint of ice cream. “Must be nice to be so passionate about something.”

“I think Haruka-kun is a passionate person.”

Haruka whipped his head towards Ren. “Hah?”

“You’re a vocalist and a guitarist, so you must be passionate about music.”

Haruka scoffed. “That doesn’t prove anything.”

“Well, in Reon-kun’s interview, he said that despite how you look, you really love the guitar.” Ren looked at Haruka. “And I agree with him—I can feel your love for music in every one of your live performances.”

Haruka turned back to his now half-melted ice cream and shoved a spoonful of it into his mouth.

_ You don’t know anything. _

* * *

The bell rang, signalling the end of the school day. But unlike the previous day, Haruka was in a rush to leave. He shoved his things into his bag before heading straight to the door.

Once he reached the door, he opened it-

“Aniki!”

-and slammed it shut.

“Nope.”

The door slowly opened, revealing a Kanata with puffed cheeks. “You’re so mean~!”

_ Just my luck. _

“Why are you here?” Haruka asked, already annoyed.

“To walk back with you to the share house, of course!”

“No.”

“Why not?” Kanata whined, “I just want to make up for yesterday!”

“Tch.” Haruka turned away from him in irritation. “Just piss off.”

Immediately, his class broke out in whispers.

“Poor Kanata-kun.”

“Man, it must be tough having Haruka-san as a brother. I feel bad for him.”

“But Kanata-kun is so nice! How can he be so mean to him?”

_ Nice? That guy?  _ Haruka wanted to laugh in their faces.  _ You’re all idiots—you don't know what he’s really like. _

“C’mon, Aniki.”

Haruka looked back at Kanata and saw that he was smiling. Although it looked like an ordinary smile, Haruka could sense a hint of malice behind it.

“Let’s go back together, ‘kay?”

It was then Haruka realized Kanata would not move a single inch from his spot—effectively blocking his only exit.

_ Fuck. _

Haruka scanned the room for another exit until his eyes landed on the window. Then, an idea popped into his head.

He turned around and glared at Kanata.

"I'd rather die than walk with you."

He then made a beeline towards the window, shocking everyone.

"No way, he’s not actually going to-?" 

"W-wait! Aniki!"

As soon as he reached the window Haruka noticed a tall tree in front of him. If his judgement was correct, he would need to immediately grab onto a branch after jumping if he wanted to make it out alive.

He opened the window, stepped onto the window sill, and prepared to jump, but found himself hesitating.

_ Can I actually pull this off? _

His mind wandered back to yesterday's episode.

_ Well, if Star Red could do it, then I can too. _

And without a second thought, he jumped.

There were loud screams. “HARUKA-SAN!”

“ANIKI!!”

Haruka’s classmates and Kanata ran to the window. They braced themselves to see a body on the ground, but instead saw Haruka—alive—holding onto a branch.

Everyone looked at him in disbelief. “...Eh?”

He then dropped onto a branch beneath him and started climbing down.

Eventually, they all regained their composure. “Are you serious…?”

Kanata lost it. "This is the second floor!"

_ I can’t believe that actually worked. _

Haruka was surprised at himself—he honestly did not believe he would make it.

_ Well, at least I don’t have to deal with him. For now. _

He then focused on the tree, careful to not lose his grip, until-

“Haruka-kun!”

“Wha-” His foot slipped. “Whoa-!”

He soon lost his grip on the tree and started falling.  _ Shit, I’m actually going to die! _

He closed his eyes and braced himself for the moment his body would hit the ground.

However, that moment never came.

_ I’m...alive? _ Haruka slowly opened one eye.  _ And...why is the ground so soft? _

“Oww…”

“Huh?” His eyes shot open. “Na-nanahoshi!?”

Ren was lying on the ground with Haruka on top of him. Haruka quickly got off of him as the older boy slowly sat up. “Are you alright, Haruka-kun?”

“Yeah…”

Ren let out a sigh of relief. “Oh thank goodness.”

“...Sorry.”

“No, I should be the one apologizing! You wouldn’t have fallen if I hadn’t called out to you.”

Ren looked at Haruka’s head, noticed leaves in his hair, and began removing them. Haruka froze at the sudden contact. “What are you doing here?” he asked in an attempt to get rid of the awkward situation.

“I was just passing by until I saw you jump out of the window.” Ren’s eyes began to sparkle. “You were so cool! Just like Star Red from yesterday's episode!”

“R-really…?”

Instead of answering, Ren smiled and patted his head. Embarrassed, Haruka looked down to hide the blush spreading across his face.

* * *

Ever since the tree incident, Haruka and Ren would constantly bump into each other. As a result, they would often hang out and talk about tokusatsu, their bands, or anything in general. Well, it was more like Ren would do the talking while Haruka listened to him.

One day, while hanging out, Ren started talking about a Sentai convention that was going to be held soon. “I wish I could go…”

Haruka looked up from his phone, already on the convention’s website. “Why not?”

“Banri gets upset when we waste money.”

Haruka stared at him for a bit before returning to his phone. After a few taps, he sat up straight. “There.”

Ren peeked over his shoulder. “Hm?” He jumped in his seat once he saw what was on the screen. “Haruka-kun!?”

“What?” He held his phone up, revealing an order confirmation screen for two tickets. “Now we can both go.”

“But you bought me a ticket...At least let me pay you back!”

“No.”

“But-”

Haruka clicked his tongue. “Stop worrying. Just enjoy yourself.”

Ren looked like he was going to argue, but sighed instead. “Well, if you say so…”

* * *

“There’s a lot of people…”

“Yeah.”

It was the day of the convention. According to Ren, Banri started freaking out once he learned he had a ticket and that it was Haruka who bought it.

“Um,” Ren turned to Haruka, “are you sure it was okay for you to pay for our ride? I know I don’t know much about cars, but I’m pretty sure we were in a limousine...”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“But-”

“Don’t worry about it.”

Eventually, the venue doors opened. Once they made their way inside, Ren looked around in awe.

“Wow…”

He turned back to Haruka, eyes sparkling in delight as he started to point at stuff. “Look! There’s a group of cosplayers over there! They have limited-edition goods over there! Oh, and they also have all of Star Five’s costumes on display!”

Haruka stared at Ren in amusement. Despite his previous reservations, the older vocalist was already enjoying himself. Haruka looked down at the pamphlet he had received and began to skim through it. “There’s a contest you can enter to win a special prize.”

Ren’s eyes widened. “Really!?”

“Yeah.” Haruka continued reading. “It’s in a few hours from now.”

“We should watch it!”

“Huh?” Haruka looked up. “You’re not going to enter?”

“It sounds fun, but,” Ren hummed, “I don’t know…”

“Hmm…”

Haruka looked back at the pamphlet. “It says that groups are allowed, so why don’t we enter together?”

“Really!?”

“Yeah. I mean,” Haruka scratched his cheek, “I would be lying if I said I wasn’t interested…”

Ren beamed. “Then let’s go sign up!”

With that out of the way, they decided to pass time by exploring the convention to see what it had to offer. They visited various booths, watched the premiere of the new Star Five movie, and even attended an autograph session with the actors themselves.

Eventually, they found themselves in front of the booth selling limited-edition goods that Ren had pointed out to earlier.

“Ooh!” Ren exclaimed as he picked up a Star Red charm.

Haruka turned to him. “You want that?”

“I do, but…,” Ren put the charm down, “I shouldn't be wasting my money on this…”

Haruka stared at him before picking up the charm. “I’ll buy this,” he said while handing his money over to the vendor.

“Sure!”

Ren turned his head towards him. “Haruka-kun?”

Haruka held the charm up. “You want it, right?”

“That doesn’t mean you had to buy it for me! You already bought me a ticket and paid for our ride—don’t waste your money on me!”

“...I don’t think I’ve thanked you yet, Nanahoshi.”

Ren became confused. “Eh? For what?”

“Many things.” The vendor returned and gave Haruka his change. “For accepting my invitation to watch Star Five together, for saving my life when I fell out of that tree, and for always hanging out with someone like me.” He looked down at the charm. “I think that's a lot to be grateful for.”

Ren’s face softened. “Haruka-kun…”

“Compared to all that, this is just the least I can do.” Haruka looked up and held the charm out. “Here.” Ren hesitantly took it.

“So don’t worry about me paying,” he concluded. “Just get whatever you want—don’t hold back.”

Ren looked like he was going to tear up. “Haruka-kun…!” He wiped his eyes before smiling. “Thank you!”

Haruka blushed and turned his head away. “Yeah, no problem…”

“Then,” Ren turned to the vendor with fire in his eyes, “please get me this!” he demanded as he pointed to a bunch of Star Red goods.

The vendor almost fell out of their chair. “A-are you sure?” Ren nodded.

The vendor turned to Haruka, silently asking him if Ren was serious.

Haruka turned to Ren. “Nanahoshi…”

“Y-yes?”

There was a mischievous glint in Haruka’s eyes. “How about I match you?” He turned back to the vendor. “Give me the same things as him but Star Purple.”

This time, the vendor fell out of their chair.

* * *

Banri sat on the couch, tapping a finger on his arm. “He’s late.”

Next to him was Rio, reading a cookbook. “There’s still light out, so he’s not entirely late.” He turned the page. “Hmm...what should I make for dinner?”

“Still-!”

The door opened, interrupting Banri. “I’m back!”

“Ren-kun! You’re late!”

“I’m sorry! I got hungry so we decided to grab some dinner on our way back.”

Rio flipped the page. “I guess I’m making less portions for dinner then.”

Soon, Ren walked into the share house. Banri was going to continue scolding him, but instead jumped out of his seat. “What-”

Ren tilted his head. “Hm?”

“Wha-wha-wha-”

Rio looked up, wondering what was making Banri stutter so much, and dropped his book at the sight before him-

Ren—wearing a Star Red shirt and hat with a itabag of Star Red goods—holding a figurine box under his arm with a drink in his hand.

“What is it, Banri?” Ren innocently asked.

Banri cleared his throat. “Um, whatcha got there, Ren-kun?” he asked, his voice cracking.

Ren held his drink up. “A smoothie,” he answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Rio looked behind Ren. “No, I think he was referring to...THAT.” He pointed towards the life-sized Star Five models that were being wheeled into their share house.

“Hm?” Ren turned around. “Oh, that? Those are-”

“Nanahoshi.”

“Haruka-kun!”

Banri’s jaw dropped when he saw Haruka wearing the exact same things as Ren, but with Star Purple. 

He entered the share house and immediately noticed the models being wheeled in. “Oh, I see they’ve arrived.”

“Mhm! I still don’t think you had to buy all five of them for me, but thanks!” Ren made a confused face. “...I think?”

Banri shakily lifted a finger. “You...you bought,” he pointed at the models, “all FIVE of them? For Ren-kun?”

“That and both of our goods.”

“WHAT-”

Rio interrupted him. “How much did everything cost?”

Haruka put a hand on his chin and thought about it. “Don’t remember.”

Banri exploded. “YOU DON’T REMEMBER!?”

“I only remember that the models were ¥300,000-” 

“¥300,000!?-” 

“-each-” 

“¥300,000 EACH!?”

“So ¥1,500,000 for all five of them,” Haruka casually stated.

Rio stared at Haruka in shock while Banri looked like he was going to faint.

Ren started digging through his bag. “Ah.”

“What is it, Nanahoshi?” Rio asked.

“I found the receipts for my goods,” he announced, holding up said receipts.

Haruka moved closer to Ren. “Let me see,” he demanded.

Ren handed him the receipts and Haruka read the prices out loud:

Shirt: ¥3500

Hat: ¥3500

Can badge (20 units): ¥10,000

Charm: ¥660

Total: ¥17,660

Banri officially lost it. “ALL THAT COST ¥17,660!?”

“You forgot the bag,” Ren added.

“Did I?” Haruka noticed a second receipt. “Oh, I did. That’s ¥2800.”

“So ¥20,460 in total then?” Rio asked.

“No ¥40,920 since I bought the same things as Nanahoshi.”

Banri’s eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head.

“And if you add in the models, ¥1,540,920.”

*THUD*

Everyone turned towards the sound and saw that Banri had fainted. Rio kneeled next to him. “Shiroishi!”

Ren turned back to Haruka. “Thank you, Haruka-kun. I had a lot of fun today!”

“Yeah, me too.”

Two sets of footsteps were heard making their way downstairs. “What was that noise?”

One set stopped walking. “...Are those life-sized Star Five models being wheeled in?”

“Next time we hang out, I’ll be the one treating you!” Ren promised.

The second set stopped walking. “O-oi, is that…?” There were sounds of feet running down the stairs.

“Next time?” (“BANRI!” “Banri-kun!”)

Ren nodded. “Of course! We are friends after all!” (“GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, BANRI!”)

(“Oi, Goryo! Stop shaking him!”) Haruka was taken aback by his comment. “...Friends?”

Ren looked nervous. “We are, right?” (“BANRI! DON’T GO INTO THE LIGHT!”)

(“He’s not dead, Yu!”) Haruka recovered himself. “Yeah, I guess we are.”

He then gave Ren a small smile.

Ren was captivated by his smile. “...Wow.”

“BANRI!” *sniffle* “He was so young…”

“I’M NOT DEAD!”

* * *

**Bonus** (based off this [tweet](https://twitter.com/sub_furiwo/status/1296039965076275200?s=21))

_ How the hell did those two get so close? _

Kanata was crouched behind a gachapon machine and spied on Ren and Haruka, who were currently using the Star Five machine.

He glared at Ren. “What’s so special about him anyways?”

Kanata watched Haruka take a capsule out of the machine and inspect the toy inside. It must have not been the one he wanted since he put the toy back inside and handed it to Ren, whose hands were full and was surrounded by capsules.

Kanata huffed. “And what’s so great about those dumb tokusatsu heroes?”

“Hmm...that’s a good question, Kanata-kun.”

“Wha-” Kanata looked up and saw someone standing next to him. “AAH!!” He fell on his butt.

“K-kurama-senpai!?”

Tadaomi smiled and crouched next to Kanata. “What are you doing?”

Kanata sat back up and before glaring at the duo. “What does it look like I’m doing?” He paused and whipped his head towards Tadaomi. “Actually, what are you doing here Kurama-senpai?”

“I was watching people until I saw Haruka-kun and Nanahoshi-senpai walking together with you trailing behind them, so I decided to follow the three of you here.”

“I see…”

“Those two get along well, don’t they?” Tadaomi commented as he observed the duo.

Haruka handed the now-struggling Ren another capsule.

Kanata scowled. “A little TOO well…”

“Well, aren’t you glad Haruka-kun made a friend?”

“Hah?” Kanata turned to Tadaomi with an incredulous look. “Why would I-”

There was a loud cheer. Kanata turned back to the duo and saw Haruka holding up a toy.

“Congratulations, Haruka-kun! You finally got Star Purple!”

Ren must have forgotten he was holding onto stuff since he opened his arms, which made the capsules fall onto the ground. “Ah…” Some started to roll away. “W-wait!”

Ren tried to chase after the runaways, but slipped on a stray capsule and fell onto his face.

“Nanahoshi!”

Haruka ran towards Ren and helped him up. Ren rubbed his forehead. “Ow…”

Kanata stared at the scene before him in disbelief. “Ha?”

_ This is the guy Aniki would rather hang out with than me??? _

Tadaomi chuckled. “Nanahoshi-senpai is an interesting person.”

“You don’t say…”

Kanata was about to make a snide comment about Ren but found himself transfixed by the sight before him:

Haruka, while treating Ren’s injury, was smiling.

He stood up from where he was hiding. “YOU!”

Kanata’s shout startled the duo. Ren turned to him in surprise. “Wha…?”

Haruka, on the other hand, was irritated. “What are you doing here?”

Kanata ignored Haruka and made his way towards Ren. “Nanahoshi-san…”

“Y-yes?”

Kanata bowed. “Please continue being Aniki’s friend!”

“What are you-”

Ren stood up, interrupting Haruka. “I will!” he promised, returning the bow.

“Nanahoshi!?”

Tadaomi smiled from his spot. “It’s nice to see them getting along with each other!”


	2. Side story: Contest / Star Five Models

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically this is the contest and how Haruka bought those life-sized Star Five models.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written in a script-like format. Hope that doesn't bother anyone

**-One hour before the contest-**

Ren: Oh no!

Haruka: *turning to Ren* What is it?

(Ren is wearing a Star Red shirt and hat with a Star Red itabag. Haruka is wearing the same things as Ren but with Star Purple instead)

Ren: The contest!

Haruka: What about it?

Ren: There’s only an hour before it starts and we haven’t discussed what to do!

Haruka: Huh? I thought that was already decided.

Ren: *turns to Haruka, confused* What do you mean?

Haruka: We’re going to perform a song.

Ren: Huh!? When was this decided?

Haruka: *stares at Ren in confusion* When we signed up for the contest?

(Ren thinks back to when they signed up for the contest and remembers writing they were going to perform a song)

Ren: Oh. *rubs neck* I must have forgotten.

Haruka: Well, with everything we’ve done these past few hours I guess that makes sense.

**-The contest-**

MC: Welcome everyone to our contest!

*crowd cheers*

MC: As you all know, we’re giving a special prize to our winner! I’m sure everyone must be curious as to what this prize is, right?

*crowd cheers once again*

MC: But first, here are our judges!

(MC introduces judges: a well-known tokusastu director, the actor for Star Yellow, and a popular tokusatsu reviewer)

MC: Alright! Then, without further ado: the special prize!

(MC lifts cloth, revealing a 1:6 scale figurine of Star Red)

Ren: ! Th-that’s-!

MC: That’s right! This is the collector’s edition figurine of Star Red!

*crowd murmurs in excitement*

Haruka: What’s that?

Ren: *whips head to Haruka* The 1:6 scale figurine of Star Red! Only 5 of these were made so not only is it a collector’s edition, it’s also a super rare figure that can go up for ¥1,000,000!

Haruka: Huh.

MC: Now, with that out of the way, let’s begin the contest!

**~A few performances later~**

MC: Thank you! And now, for our final performance!

Ren: *fiddling with microphone* I’m getting nervous…

Haruka: *tuning his guitar* You’ve performed in front crowds larger than this—how are you nervous?

Ren: It’s the collector’s edition of the Star Red figurine on the line! Of course I’d be nervous!

Haruka: You must really want it.

MC: Please welcome our final contestants: The Toku Duo!

(crowd starts cheering)

Haruka: ...We should have probably come up with a better name.

Ren: Yeah…

(Haruka and Ren walk on stage. Ren is visibly nervous while Haruka looks as indifferent as usual)

Audience Member A: Huh? Those guys look familiar…

Audience Member B: Really?

Audience Member A: Yeah, but I don’t know why…

Ren: *nervous* G-good afternoon everyone! We are The Toku Duo!

(Ren bows and the crowd starts cheering. Ren stands up straight)

Ren: We’re going to be performing a song that most of you—if not, all of you—are familiar with:

Ren & Haruka: Star Five Yori Ai wo Komete!

**-After the contest-**

Ren: I can’t believe we won!

(Ren is hugging the the Star Five figurine box)

Haruka: That much was obvious after we finished performing.

**~Flashback~**

(Ren and Haruka finish performing. The crowd is silent before erupting into cheers)

Audience Member C: That was awesome!

Audience Member D: I wasn’t expecting much when I first saw them, but man did they exceed my expectations!

Audience Member A: Oh, now I remember! Those two are Argonavis’s vocalist and Epsilon Phi’s vocalist and guitarist!

Audience Member B: Seriously!?

Audience Member E: No wonder why they sounded so amazing!

**~End flashback~**

Ren: I still can’t believe there were people who recognized us.

Haruka: Not surprising considering we’re both participating in the Live Royal Festival.

(Haruka takes out his phone and looks at the time. He puts his phone away)

Haruka: It’s almost time to leave.

Ren: Oh is it? *hands Haruka his figurine box* Then, do you mind holding this for me? I’m going to use the restroom before we leave.

Haruka: Sure. *he takes the box*

(Ren leaves for the restroom. Haruka, aware of how long the lines are, decides to walk around for a bit)

Haruka: Hmm…

(While walking around he notices a large crowd)

Haruka: ? What’s that?

(Haruka walks towards the crowd. As he gets closer, he can hear voices)

Person A: That person is insane! Selling all that for that price?

Person B: I mean, they are life-sized, so I think that’s fair.

Person A: Still-

Haruka: What’s going on?

(Person A and B turn to Haruka)

Person A: Just some person trying to sell some Star Five models they made for a ridiculous price.

Person B: Like I said, they’re life-sized so that’s a fair price.

Haruka: How much?

Person A: ¥300,000 each.

Haruka: Hm. *strokes chin* And who’s the person selling them?

Person A: *pointing to a person standing next to the models* That guy.

Haruka: *stares at the seller and then at the models, noticing how detailed they are* I see. Thanks.

Person A: Huh?

(Haruka ignores them and makes his way to the seller)

Haruka: You’re the one selling these?

Seller: Yep. ¥300,000 each.

Haruka: Okay. I’ll buy all of them.

(Crowd goes silent. Person A yells)

Person A: Are you crazy!?

Seller: *raises eyebrow* Ya sure, kid?

Haruka: Yeah. *takes out phone* Do you accept Pay Pal?

(Meanwhile Ren is wandering around, looking for Haruka)

Ren: Haruka-kun! Jeez, where did he go?

(Ren notices a large crowd)

Ren: Huh? What’s going on there?

(Ren walks towards the crowd and notices Person A freaking out)

Ren: Excuse me…

Person A: Y-yes?

Ren: Um, what’s going on here?

Person A: Some kid just bought those Star Five models for ¥1,500,000!

Ren: HUH!?

(At Ren’s shout, Haruka looks at the crowd and immediately notices Ren)

Haruka: Nanahoshi.

Ren: Haruka-kun! I’ve been looking for you!

(Ren makes his way through crowd)

Ren: *stops in front of Haruka* ...What are you doing?

(Haruka sends the money to the seller’s Pay Pal and puts his phone away)

Haruka: Buying these Star Five models.

Ren: ...Why?

Haruka: *blushes and looks away* *scratches cheek* For you…

Ren: HUH!?

Haruka: *clears throat* More importantly, *holds up a sheet of paper* what’s the address for your share house?

(The paper is asking for the address to send the models to. Instead of replying, Ren just stares at Haruka with a blank expression)

Ren: ...

**Author's Note:**

> This entire fic can just be summed up like this:  
> Haruka: this guy is an idiot  
> Ren: *smiles*  
> Haruka: ...but he's my idiot  
> -  
> Ren: please don't waste your money on me  
> Haruka: *spends about $14.5k (not including tickets and transport fees)* did you say something?  
> -  
> Yuto: *has Voice flashbacks*  
> Ren: anyways check out my Star Red merch  
> -  
> Kanata: im about to destroy aniki's friendship  
> *sees Ren make Haruka smile*  
> Kanata: nevermind


End file.
